1. Field
Embodiments may relate to an optical assembly, a backlight unit having an optical assembly, and/or a display apparatus thereof.
2. Background
A light emitting diode (LED) may constitute a light emitting source by using GaAs, AlGaAs, GaN, InGaN, and InGaAlP-based compound semiconductor materials.
An LED may be packaged so as to be used as a light emitting device that emits lights having various colors. The light emitting device may be used as a light source in various products such as a lighting indicator, a character indicator, and/or an image indicator.